The First Day of Ghoul/Transcript
Transcript the morning, Abraham wakes up in the morning as he rises up out of his coffin bed. His hair looked messy and he was wearing his black nightshirt and matching pants. *'Drusilla:' "Hurry up, Abraham! You don't vant to be late for your first day of school!" *'Abraham:' (hoarsely) "OK, mom." gets out of his coffin Bed and is ready to brush his teeth, but he realized that he can't look in the mirror because his reflection isn't here. In the mirror, his reflection looked like an invisible boy wearing pajamas "I can't even see myself in the mirror?! Strange. Must've been dreaming..." used the toothpaste, brushed his fangs, used mouthwash, gargles and spat out in the sink "My teeth are squeaky clean!" puts on Gothic Victorian-era clothes as he goes downstairs for breakfast. His bat, Drac appeared out of nowhere and starts flying across the room. It squeaked very loudly. "Vhat is my school day is going to be?" *'Drusilla:' "Hmmmm...I dunno. Count Vladimir?" *'Vladimir:' "Vell, you're going to Gravesville Intermediate and Bella's going to Ghastly High. She's turning 150 in a fev veeks." *'Abraham:' "But I'm 110! Vampires are supposed to be in their hundreds!" is texting while drinking her Blood Cola B Negative soda *'Bella:' "I might be going to Ghastly High. It's one of the coolest places on Earth! Someday, I'll be a sophomore!" *'Abraham:' "Vhen you're my age, you used to go there..." *'Drusilla:' "Now, now, ve talked about this. This school is for grades 6-8." *'Bella:' "Then vhy do you alvays replace a "V" vith a "W". Shouldn't you be in Fanguage Arts?" *'Abraham:' "Vampires usually do that." *'Vladimir:' "Gravesville Intermediate kind of reminds me of middle school..." *'Abraham:' "But I need to make friends! Either verevolves, ghosts, vitches, mummies, and even sirens!" *'Drusilla, Vladimir and Bella:' "Sirens?!" *'Abraham:' "Yeah. Sirens are just creatures vho are not even mermaids or vinged creatures but instead monsters disguised as humans to hypnotize people vith their singing voices." *'Bella:' "I'm a little surprised! Abraham is smart!" *'Drusilla:' "I packed you a Blood Cola O Positive for you." him a soda can of blood and puts it in his lunchbag *'Abraham:' "Thanks." bus appears behind the door as Abraham waves bye to his family as they wave back; he meets with a living skeleton bus driver and Abraham screams *'Skeleton Bus Driver:' "Please take your seat." *'Abraham:' "Okay. Should I sit vith a verevolf or sit with a ghost?" *'Skeleton Bus Driver:' That's fine. Why won't you sit in Seat 5? 5 has Annie, a braces-wearing ghost sitting here, who appears out of nowhere, spooking Abraham as she keeps patting her hand on the seat to get his attention *'Annie:' "Abes! Wanna sit here?" *'Abraham:' "Ummm, okay?" sits on Seat 5 with her *'Annie:' "Hi, I'm Annie Boleyn and I'm a ghost. I happened to be very cute sometimes, until I died. Ghosts don't age, you know. I can't even turn 13 on my birthday because I'm still a ghost." *'Abraham:' "Vait a second! You're a ghost?! Just because you're dead, doesn't mean you can't age at all! You didn't even turn 13!" *'Annie:' "You're right. I had a weird Out-of-body experience and I can't walk towards the light because I can't find it. Reasons why ghosts walk towards the light because they finished their business. I have unfinished business." *'Abraham:' "Can't believe you're still smart." werewolf howls, frightening Annie and Abraham, as he was sitting on Seat 8, waving at them. He is sitting with a mummy girl. *'Gregory:' "HOOOOOOOWL's it going! I'm Gregory Talbot! Nice to meet you!" *'Abraham:' "Gregory Talbot? Wait a second, you have werewolf siblings?" nods "How many?" *'Gregory:' "Let's see. Clawrissa, Howlrold, Lauren, Wilhelmina, Clawstopher, Clawlos, Clawter, Howla, Howlivia, Lyca, Howley, Howlen, and Lupin." *'Abraham:' "Wow! That's a lot!" *'Annie:' "I just heard that Lupin is another word for "wolf"! You really are a lycanthrope." *'Abraham:' "Annie, you are smart!" *'Annie:' "I know right? I'm the smartest ghost in school." bus stops to Gravesville Intermediate, a middle school for monsters as the students get off the bus; scene cuts to a cafeteria where Abraham is eating Cinnamonster Ghost Crunch as Gregory sits by him *''Gregory:' "HOOOOOWL's it going, bloody?" *'Abraham:' "Doing good." *'Gregory:' "I heard that I'm having a different schedule. I'm having P.E." *'Abraham:' "I'm going to art class. I'll stick to draving." ''fades in out of nowhere via teleportation *'Annie:' "Boo!" boys scream *'Annie:' "Sorry, I just can't help it. I'm addicted to haunting places... I'm looking for a classroom to haunt." *'Abraham:' "You can haunt?" *'Annie:' "Yeah. I haunt so many places and rooms in my house. The first place I haunted is my house. I was trapped for all eternity in this house all summer!" *'Gregory:' "Wow. Looks like the new ghoul has unfinished business." *'Abraham:' "Don't be afraid to be yourself, it takes a lot of time. It's okay to feel upset sometimes." tries to grab her hand but it phases into hers as Annie screams and was ready to disappear *'Annie:' "Stop that! Do you want me to fade away or not?" *'Gregory:' "She's untouchable, can't eat because food goes through her, and she's a ghost!" *'Abraham:' "A ghost!" and runs away from Annie *'Annie:' "I'm a...g-ghost?!" tries to eat her kolache and starts chewing it but the chewed up pieces phase down to her seat; as she gets up, she realized that she is already a ghost *'Gregory:' "Ewwwww! Principal! We have a ghost situation!" flies around on her broomstick *'Spella:' "What is it?" *'Abraham:' into a bat and flies into Gregory as he turns back to his vampire self "Annie's a ghost! She can fly, fly through solids, and turn invisible!" *'Spella:' "Wait what?" *'Annie:' "Everytime I eat, food goes through me! I'm even intangible! And I can't even look in the mirror or take a selfie! People think I'm not here anymore..." *'Spella:' "Well, that's why you're a ghost." *'Annie:' "A ghost?!" *'Spella:' "It's okay to feel a little upset sometimes. Just because you're a ghost, doesn't mean that you're dead." *'Annie:' "OK." floats through Spella Category:Gravesville Intermediate Category:Transcripts